


Heads or Tails?

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Cock Rings, Collars, Degradation, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Inflatable Dildo, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: Lance and Keith are different sides of the same coin, and Shiro knows exactly how to drive them both crazy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shklance
Comments: 13
Kudos: 491





	Heads or Tails?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an established relationship with safewords/systems already in place for during play.

Shiro tied off his last knot, winding the ends of the rope neatly into the harness, black threads stark against such pale skin. He ran his hand up the bound thigh, enjoying the feel of plump skin bound and straining against his knotwork.

Keith grumbled low in his throat, and Shiro gave his thigh a teasing swat, “I’m almost done, don’t be so impatient.”

He chuckled as he felt Keith strain futilely against the rope, desperate to start.

Lance, on the other hand, was waiting patiently, grunting softly as Keith struggled. Their mouths were gagged with a single large red ball, each of their mouths covering the shiny red surface in a mock kiss. Two sets of straps were buckled tight at the back of their necks, keeping the gag tight in place and their faces held together. As Keith pulled and struggled Lance was obediently pulled after him, the movement causing a stream of drool to escape from the corner of his mouth.

They were both on their knees, wrists bound at the small of their backs. Shiro had given them both a matching torso harness, black rope criss-crossing pale and tanned skin. They both wore their black leather collars, the only difference in their heart-shaped name tags: Keith’s red with ‘Brat’ engraved where Lance’s was blue with ‘Slut’. The two collars were leashed together too, ensuring their faces were held close together before he had fitted them with the shared gag.

Their thighs were pressed close to one another with a continuous piece of ropework that encased them both in the mesh Shiro created with his carefully crafted knots, tight enough that their hip bones almost pressed flush with one another with their cocks pressed between them, both blushing red and erect as Shiro took his time binding them together.

Finally Shiro grabbed the nipple clamps. Lance eyed him warily, squealing into his gag as Shiro brutally clipped them into place over his nipples. They were already firm, having been worked up with Keith squirming against his chest and rubbing over them. Shiro chuckled, tugging on the clamps and making Lance squirm and shoot him pleading eyes: the blue paladin had such a sensitive chest. Pausing his torture for now he clipped the ends to Keith’s own chest so the pair were joined at the nipple by very short pieces of chain, tinkling daintily with each movement. Lance moaned as Keith tried against these bonds too, tugging and pulling while Lance desperately tried to remain close to him to reduce the strain.

They were like mirror-images of one another, so similar yet so different. Where Keith pulled at his bonds Lance pushed them closer, Keith desperate for release while Lance just wanted to be good and get his reward.

Shiro came up behind Lance, running his hand down the blue paladin’s back and making him shiver. He mouthed at Lance’s neck around the collar, sucking a dark hickey into the smooth skin. His hand crept lower, stroking over the skin of Lance’s ass and pinching the sensitive flesh. Lance yelped, jumping and moaning as he subsequently tugged on the chest clamps. Shiro nibbled at the lobe on his ear, chuckling close enough to let Lance feel the heat of his breath and make him shiver.

Keith huffed loudly through his nose, clearly displeased at being ignored while Shiro ran his hands over Lance. Shiro shot him a warning look, “I _told_ you to be patient, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes dropped instantly at the tone of Shiro’s voice, mumbling a muffled apology against the rubber of the gag. Smirking, Shiro returned his attention to Lance, making sure to caress each inch of skin and make him squirm, _force_ him to strain against the tight bondage. Shiro traced a hand up his chest and fingered at the clamps, squeezing them to force them to close even tighter on Lance’s nipples. Lance howled into the gag, back squirming against Shiro as he tried anything to get him to stop.

Shiro knew Keith would break sooner rather than later: he could follow the warning tone of Shiro’s voice for only so long before breaking and demanding what he wanted. He started pulling roughly at the bonds, forcing his hips up to rut his cock against Lance, smearing precum on the tanned skin as he searched for relief. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned at the sensation, leaning forward as though to actually kiss Keith instead of being held in position by the perverse gag.

Shiro stepped away with a displeased look on his face, disgusted with Keith’s impatience. He grabbed a fistful of dark hair and pulled the red paladin’s head back, tugging Lance’s forward. He glared down at Keith, glad to see he had stopped rutting against Lance. “Mind telling me exactly what you think you’re doing?” Shiro asked slowly, hearing how low and dangerous his voice sounded.

He saw Keith’s adam’s apple bob nervously, dark eyes wide as he took in Shiro’s scowl.

“Fucking _slut_ ,” Shiro said, spitting in Keith’s face and watching it drip down his cheek. “What disgusting behaviour, rutting like a bitch in heat.”

Keith squirmed against the tight hold Shiro had in his hair, trying to twist himself free but only succeeding in making Shiro tug the strands harder.

Shiro moved in close, making sure his sly grin filled Keith’s vision. “You want attention that badly? Fine, I’ll give you it.”

Shiro released Keith’s hair, barely pausing to pour lube onto his fingers before thrusting one into Keith’s hole without preamble. The red paladin cried out into the gag, teeth biting down into the rubber as Shiro’s thick digit stretched his hole, hips jerking as though he didn’t know whether to pull away or push closer.

Shiro pressed at the muscled walls of Keith’s hole, barely prepping him before slipping another digit in: he knew just how much Keith loved the slight burn of the stretch. Lance’s crotch was becoming slick with the amount of precum leaking from Keith’s cock, Keith’s hips stuttering in excitement as Shiro continued to press at him.

Another finger has Keith gasping raggedly, metal tinkling as his back arches and pulls at the clamps. Lance groans, pressing closer and subsequently rubbing against Keith’s cock and making the red paladin moan: he looked like he was really enjoying himself.

Shame that was about to end.

Shiro stood and pulled his fingers from Keith’s ass, leaving the pathetic hole fluttering around nothing. Keith scoffed, wiggling his hips as though he could chase Shiro’s fingers. Shiro picked up a toy and wiped his lubed fingers over the rubber, holding it up and letting Lance see it but keeping it held behind Keith’s head. “Think he’ll enjoy it, Lance?” He chuckled as Lance’s eyes grew wide.

The plug slid easily into Keith’s ass: it was small, hardly any trouble for a slut like Keith. Well, for now.

“How does that feel, baby?” Shiro cooed, tugging on Keith’s hair as he pulled the plug in and out of Keith before letting it settle. “Feeling nice and full?”

Keith shook his head, clearly disappointed at Shiro’s toy choice.

Shiro squeezed the pump in his hands, watching Keith’s back grow stiff from the strange feeling of the toy beginning to expand. “How about now?”

Ignoring Keith’s grumbled reply Shiro began to steadily inflate the plug, watching Keith’s squirming reactions as he tried to accommodate the rapidly expanding plug in his ass. The red paladin was breathing heavily through his nose, his rim stretched out so prettily around the plug’s base. Shiro fingered at the taut muscle, slipping a finger inside and loving the sound of Keith’s pained groan. “How about now – is this good for you baby?”

Not caring to listen to his answer, Shiro decided to turn the plug on. The base of the plug suddenly buzzed to life, vibrating against Keith and drawing a moan from his mouth.

Lance was watching on with jealousy in his eyes, envious of the attention Keith was getting while he was receiving nothing. Shiro smirked at Lance, running a hand over one of Keith’s ass cheeks, “You want what I’m giving him, Lance?”

“Mm-hmm,” Lance moaned, eyes desperate and pleading.

Shiro stroked Keith’s ass a couple more times, building up the calm before the storm before raising his palm and striking the flesh viciously hard. Keith gasped into his gag as Shiro did the same to the other cheek, switching between the two too quick for him to catch his breath as Shiro spanked his ass red raw.

The supple flesh grew hot and red beneath Shiro’s onslaught, his smile growing as he watched the muscle clenching and spasming, trying to escape the slaps. A particularly hard smack drew a cry from Keith’s gagged mouth, his hands fisting and squirming against the rope binding them.

“You want this now?” He asked Lance with a knowing smirk. The blue paladin shook his head, trying to plead forgiveness around the gag. “Good boy – you wait your turn.”

Keith loved reminders of their time together: loved to feel the ache of tender flesh when he sat down the next day, loved to see deep purple bruises covering the pale skin. And that’s what Shiro worked on giving him, making sure to keep his smacks hard and brutal, the resounding noise sharp in the silence of the room. Keith cried out and groaned into the gag, leaning his head forward to rest against Lance’s as Shiro made sure to teach him a lesson.

Shiro’s hand stilled. His palm was sensitive – probably time to invest in a paddle to save him the discomfort from the rough treatment Keith craved.

Keith was quietly whimpering, breathing heavily in the break since the smacks had stopped. He flinched slightly as Shiro gently ran his fingertips over the red flesh, gripping the cheeks and spreading them to watch how the plug was still firmly settled in Keith’s ass.

“You learn your lesson, baby?” Shiro asked, pumping the plug up another level. Keith groaned, trying to beg around his gag. Deciding to take it easy on him, Shiro placed a chaste kiss to a cheek before standing and returning to his box of toys.

“You might _say_ you’ve learned your lesson,” Shiro said absently, making sure to rattle the toys loudly as he searched for one particular piece of equipment. “But, you never actually seem to.”

“Mmhh?”

“You always let your impatience get the better of you,” Shiro continued, shaking his head slowly. “What will I do with you?”

Shiro walked back to the pair of them, keeping the toy from Keith’s view. He stopped and reached a hand between the pair of them, taking both of their straining cocks in his large hand and giving them a few strokes. Lance stayed perfectly still, his only reaction a slight hitch in his breathing as he tried to work out Shiro’s game plan. Keith, however, melted at the touch, rutting his hips up into Shiro’s hand: the stroking hand, the plug filling him and vibrating incessantly, it was just what he wanted-

Displeased, Shiro slipped the cock ring into place to sit snuggly at the base of Keith’s cock. His cock twitched around the silicone pressing in tightly, Keith crying out in realisation of what Shiro had done. Another moment and Keith was gasping as the ring buzzed to life with vibrations of its own, arousing him further and increasing the pressure of the squeeze: a blessing and a curse.

“You know, I wouldn’t need to go to such extreme lengths if you would just learn your lessons,” Shiro said, enjoying Keith’s ragged breathing. “Look at Lance: he didn’t turn into a desperate whore with one simple touch. He was a _good boy,_ waiting for instructions.”

Lance’s cheeks blushed red at the praise, pressing into the palm that Shiro raised to his cheek. Shiro held his gaze, eyes clouded with lust and desperation. “Such a good boy,” He told him, watching him squirm with the praise. “My perfect boy – do you want me to show you a good time?”

“Mmph srr,” He mumbled behind his gag, trying to get closer to Shiro and accidentally tugging on his nipple clamps.

Shiro lubed up his fingers again, taking the time to open Lance up slowly, just how he liked it. Lance’s moans grew high and breathy as Shiro worked him open, Keith looking on enviously as his cock strained against the constricting ring. Lance was practically moaning into Keith’s mouth, unable to stop himself from rubbing salt in Keith’s wounds as Shiro’s fingers traced over his prostate.

Repeating the move, Shiro massaged Lance into a moaning mess, cock straining and twitching as he rubbed the sensitive area. Lance’s walls clenched tightly around his fingers, wanting him deeper, harder.

“Srr!” Lance couldn’t keep still despite the tight bondage, tugging at the gag, the collar, the clamps.

“You need to cum, baby?” Shiro asked him.

“Mm hmm!” Lance nodded desperately, unable to help himself from rutting against Keith now. He inadvertently was rubbing up against Keith’s cock, making his punishment all the more torturous.

“Cum then,” Shiro said, his fingers not stopping for a moment as orgasm raked through Lance’s body. He screamed into his gag as cum landed on both of their torsos, smearing between them from their straining. Lance’s neck was limp as he breathed deeply, shuddering with aftershocks as Shiro kept on massaging his prostate. He made a noise of confusion, hips stuttering from overstimulation as Shiro didn’t stop.

“What’s wrong babe?” Shiro asked, loving how the muscle of Lance’s hole spasmed around his diligent fingers. “I thought you wanted to cum? I’m just giving you what you want – as many times as _I_ want.”

“Mmph?”

“How about we play a fun game?” Shiro asked, slowing down his fingers to make sure Lance was listening. “How about…every time you cum, Keith’s plug gets pumped up another level?”

Both boys grew panicked at that, garbling cries into their shared gag.

“Oh, I guess that means we owe one pump for Keith.” Shiro grabbed the pump and put the plug up another level, listening to the strangled cry from up above. His fingers changed direction with which they were rubbing, bringing a new feeling to the sensitive area. Lance’s hands balled into fists at his back, nails digging into his palms to try and distract himself from the overwhelming feeling.

Shiro kissed at Lance’s ass cheeks as he stroked his prostate, licking over the soft flesh before sucking deep hickeys into its surface. The muscle clenched below Shiro’s touches as Lance was forced to the brink of another orgasm under his relentless fingers. He could tell Lance was close, mewling pathetically into his gag as Shiro’s fingers abused his hole. He just needed something else – something to push him over the edge.

Well versed in Lance and wanting to win Shiro’s favour, Keith suddenly leaned back and tugged on the nipple clamps. Lance screamed as, with the force of Keith’s tug, the clamps were pulled from his nipples with a brutal pinch. He threw his head back as best he could and shrieked as he came again, cum sticky between them as his body shook.

Shiro retracted his fingers, wiping the lube off onto Lance’s ass cheek. He eyed Keith with a smirk, “You think if you’re good I’ll forgive you Keith?”

The red paladin lowered his eyes in guilt, whimpering in his throat.

“It might just work,” Shiro said, reaching forwards to tilt Keith’s head so their eyes met. Hope blossomed in the depths of Keith’s dark eyes for a moment before noting the hard edge in Shiro’s gaze. “But first…” The plug was pumped up another level, Keith taking a deep breath to try and relax around it.

Shiro turned his attention back to Lance, still catching his breath. “Oh, can’t forget these!” He said as he returned the clamps to Lance’s red and aching nipples, ignoring the blue paladin’s weak whimper. He came up behind Lance and held him close, running a gentle hand up his side. “I’m going to fuck you now,” He said into Lance’s ear, watching Lance’s cock twitch in interest despite himself.

Shiro gently pressed his cock into Lance’s slick hole, groaning at the wet heat clenching tightly around him. Lance’s body squirmed as it took him, spasming around Shiro’s large cock breaching him.

Feeling sorry for him, Shiro reached up and undid Lance’s side of the gag, freeing his mouth. Fully sheathed, Shiro stayed still as he wiped the trails of drool from Lance’s red lips before leaning in and capturing them with his own, relishing in the slow kiss – especially knowing that Keith was gagged and looking on enviously. 

Shiro pulled back, giving Lance a smile. “Ready, baby?”

“S-shiro-!” Lance gasped as Shiro pulled out and thrust up into him, jostling both bound boys.

“Shhh baby,” Shiro whisper as he continued to move, “Just relax: don’t fight it.”

Lance let his head fall back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder as the black paladin began to piston his hips, building up to a bruising speed that forced breathless moans from Lance’s throat.

“F-fuck Shiro, I can’t!”

“You can,” He said, kissing at Lance’s neck. He reached a hand down between the two boys, slipping between cum-slick bellies to find Lance’s cock, standing hard and twitching for attention. Shiro stroked gently, loving the feeling of Lance clenching down on his cock. “There you go,” He cooed into his ear, “Just let go baby, it’s okay.”

He thumbed at Lance’s tip as he fucked into him, hearing the hitching breaths as Lance tried to bite down his gasps, teeth digging into swollen lips. “So good, so good to me,” Shiro praised quietly, knowing its effect on Lance. “Such a good boy: so perfect, so sexy.”

“S-shiro-” Lance whined weakly, cock straining in Shiro’s grasp.

“You’re so good Lance: look how well you’re taking me. Come on baby, give me another.”

Lance weakly shakes his head, certain he can’t.

“Please,” Shiro whispers.

That’s what does it: with a strained cry Lance’s cock spurts a pitiful dribble of cum, his hole tight around Shiro’s cock as his orgasm hits in a confusing mix of pleasure and pain. White lights flash across his vision and his breath stills as he feels like his body is under siege. When he comes back to himself he’s met with kisses and whispers of, ‘Good, good boy. It’s alright, I’ve got you. Want me to untie your legs?”

Lance weakly nods, noting how Shiro doesn’t say anything about the rope around his wrists or his torso. He removes the clamps from both boys before undoing his knots and releasing their legs. He unclips the collars and suddenly the pair are free of one another. Lance breathes a sigh of relief, leaning back on his heels.

Keith is getting impatient again, but doing better at hiding it and not acting on his impulse. Shiro runs a hand down Keith’s heaving chest, running a teasing finger up his cock. It’s so hard it looks painful, desperately straining against the tight ring at its base that’s still buzzing away.

“I owe you another,” Shiro grins, grabbing the pump and upping the plug. Keith’s teeth grind down into the ball gag as he groans, shifting and trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. Feeling sorry for him Shiro removes the gag, this time leaving Keith’s face covered in drool and looking filthy.

“P-please,” Keith gasps, head hanging low and hair swaying past his face. “Shiro please, please…”

He holds Keith’s chin and tilts his face to meet his eye, “Please what, Keith? ‘Please, fuck me’? ‘Please, let me cum’?”

“No,” Keith says pleadingly. “Just take them out – turn them off. Please!”

How sweet. “Good boy,” Shiro says patronisingly. “Tell you what? I’ll remove one now, and one after you complete a little task for me.”

“Yes?” Keith asks, sounding slightly concerned.

“You can choose which one I take out now.” He leans forward to whisper directly into the red paladin’s ear, “And I’ll remove the other and fuck you to that orgasm you so crave as long as you make Lance cum again.”

“He- there’s no way he can go again,” Keith says just as quietly, eyes flicking to Lance’s exhausted form.

“Then you’ll need to keep whatever toy on until he _can_ go again. Tell me, can you wait that long? Could be _all night.”_

He can see the look in Keith’s eyes: the desperation, the need to finally get to cum. He licks his dry lips, calculating his choice.

“The ring,” He says, turning back to Shiro. “I want you to remove the ring now.”

“Really?” Shiro says with a raised eyebrow, “Remember, you’re still not allowed to cum.”

“I know – I won’t,” He promises.

Shiro stands and snaps, “Lie down, Lance. Spread those pretty legs of yours: Keith is going to clean you up.”

Lance does as he’s told, suspicious as to what the two were whispering about.

Shiro gently coaxes the ring up off of Keith’s cock: as soon as it’s removed Keith breathes a sigh of relief.

“Get a move on,” Shiro snaps.

Keith crawls forwards and starts licking the cum from Lance’s abdomen, sucking the mess from Lance’s limp cock and making him shiver.

“Watch it, Keith,” Lance gasps as Keith’s mouth brushes his sensitive cock again.

Keith carries on unhindered, knowing the price if he fails. He sucks Lance’s cock into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of weight on his tongue. Lance’s head fall’s back as he cries, “Shiro!”

Shiro comes to sit by Lance’s head, running a hand through his sweaty bangs. “Shh baby.”

Lance’s blue eyes are wide, tears pooling in their corners, “Shi-”

Shiro silences him with a kiss as Keith continues to bob his head on Lance’s cock, pleased to find it beginning to slowly harden. Lance’s hips squirm and try to escape Keith’s mouth and Shiro reaches down to release Keith’s wrists from their rope bindings. Keith’s hands come up to hold Lance’s hips firmly in place as he laps at the head of Lance’s cock, legs kicking weakly either side of where Keith lays settled between them.

Lance cries out into Shiro’s mouth as Keith slips two fingers into his loose hole, still sloppy with lube after the pounding Shiro gave him. With terrifying precision he hits Lance’s prostate dead on. Lance bucks his hips, forcing Keith to gag as he tries desperately to get away from the stimulation.

“Please,” He cries, tears now running down his face. “Please Shiro, I can’t.”

“He doesn’t care if you can’t,” Shiro growls. “He’s going to make you cum, whether you want to or not.”

Lance gasps as his cock hits the back of Keith’s throat. Keith begins to hum, driving Lance crazy with the vibrations. He adds another finger to Lance’s ass, worming his tongue into the sensitive tip of Lance’s cock.

Despite himself, he’s hard under Keith’s touches. “Please Keith,” He cries, “Stop. Stop, please-”

But Keith won’t – not if he wants this plug out any time soon. He speeds up, determined to have Lance completely fall apart beneath him. He wasn’t going to lose: Shiro was going to give him exactly what he wanted, he just had to do this first.

Lance doesn’t stand a chance against Keith when he’s determined.

With a strangled gargle Lance’s ass clenches down around Keith’s fingers as though he’s trying to physically keep them from moving anymore as he is forced into orgasm again. Shiro holds him close as he shakes through the feeling, leaving Keith disappointed as he barely produces a drop of cum. The red paladin laps at the tip, hoping for more, until Shiro orders him to stop. “You did what I asked, stop torturing him.”

Keith is practically buzzing with excitement as Shiro stands, exhaling in relief as he feels the air escape the plug and quickly get smaller. In a moment the plug is discarded and Shiro’s cock is fully in his ass.

“Damn you’re loose,” Shiro laughs, thrusting into him hard a couple of times. “Bet I could fit another cock in your slutty ass with it like this.” He pops off a smack to Keith’s still-sensitive ass cheek.

“Touch me Shiro – please,” Keith mewls. He knows he sounds pathetic but he can’t take it anymore after waiting so long: he needs to cum, he needs to cum now!

Shiro does as he asks, stroking Keith’s cock in time with his brutal thrusts. “Come on then,” Shiro growls, determined to get Keith to cum before he does. “Cum, you fucking whore. Cum before I change my mind!”

Keith’s arms give out below him as he does as he’s told, cum splattering the bed covers in waves as his entire body is consumed with the feeling of finally being allowed his orgasm. His voice is a scream he can’t control as he loses himself in the feeling.

Shiro can’t take it: he pulls out and milks his cum out across Keith’s back, painting the slut entirely as he thrusts into his hand and bites his lip to keep quiet. He takes a deep breath, appreciating the cum dripping off of Keith, clinging to the black rope.

Shiro stands and sets about undoing his knots, freeing Keith first before moving to Lance who is practically collapsed from exhaustion. “You okay?” Shiro asks, freeing his wrists and rubbing the stiffness from his shoulders.

“Y-yeah,” Lance says with a tired smile. “That was great.”

Keith crawls up and paws at Lance until he turns and allows the red paladin to kiss him. The two kiss with ease as Shiro grabs the basin and cloths from the bathroom to wipe their skin clean with warm water, taking a moment to massage at any particularly red rope marks. The pair remain boneless as Shiro pulls the blanket out from under them and replaces it with a new one not covered in cum. Finally he crawls in and presses close to Lance, arm under both of their heads so his hand can stroke through Keith’s hair. He drapes his other arm over the both of them and pulls them in close to him, pressing a light kiss to both of their foreheads.

“All okay?” He asks gently, not sure if they’ve fallen asleep yet.

“All good,” Keith replies with a slurred voice close to sleep. “Best orgasm I’ve had in a while.”

“Four times?” Lance huffs, “Four fucking times? Really?”

Shiro chuckles into his neck, kissing at the hickey he left there. “I’m impressed – I didn’t think you would make that last one.”

“What?” Keith said, looking up at him with a scowl.

He grinned and shrugged, “I wanted you to spend the night with that plug in your ass – guess I shouldn’t have underestimated you.”

Keith yawns loudly, worming his face deep into the warmth of Lance’s chest. “You’re a dick, Shiro.”

“Where the hell do you even come up with this stuff?” Lance asked, draping an arm over Keith and settling his hand over Shiro’s. “The ties, the clamps, the gag…quite the imagination.”

“It came to me in a dream.”

“ _That’s_ what you dream about? Jesus, you’re more perverted than I thought.”

“Careful baby,” Shiro whispers against Lance’s skin, raising the hairs there with his warm breath, “You never know what I’ll dream of next. Best hedge your bets and stay on my good side.”

The corner of Lance’s mouth turned up in a small smile, eyes fluttering shut as he breathes, “Yes Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!! It has been a while!!!   
> Sorry for so long being silent - after Kinktober I was creatively drained and then on top of that all of my Uni assignments and exams happened and I was just trying to keep up with that. Which unfortunately meant no time/energy/inspiration to write.   
> BUT I'm on break and ready to get back into writing the shameless smut and angst you all deserve!   
> So here, some disgusting humiliating Shklance play!   
> And yes - this bondage arrangement came to be in a dream and I just HAD to write it.


End file.
